Xiaolinpedia:Chat/Logs/20 January 2013
10:30 But I really want to see a trailer. And they nvr did any more production diaries. 10:32 the diary was to attract audience 10:36 ya, I guess so. 10:42 Well, I must go. bye! 10:42 Bye. 10:56 Shoot, forgot to tell her 10:56 *him >.> 11:02 Who did you just call a her? 11:07 Ricky, I have a question about wiki-backgrounds: What is the exact height and width maximum? 11:23 Nevermind. 12:01 Hey, Ricky. Hey, Ricky's bot... 12:02 lets see how long it can last this time 12:03 What do you mean? 12:05 "Krystal Kamqi"? 12:05 Do we even have proof that its a wu? 12:06 I mean if it is its probably the one that we believed to be the ruby of ramses 12:07 We do not have any legitimate proof of this Wu being accurate. 12:07 removed until confirmed 12:07 Need to add Cree and David to the cast list 12:09 Ricky. Can I use your rgba rainbow-y CSS coding (that you previously used on Xiaolinpedia) on Rhythm Heaven Answers? 12:09 Why? 12:10 I just think it fits the design I want for it. I am just asking permission... 12:11 You mean the current skin of XP? 12:11 Uh, no... 12:11 Hold on 12:11 Like you use on Xiaolin Answers. 12:12 are you talking aboutpage design? 12:12 as in the seperation and whatnot 12:13 What you use in the header drop-down, user page design, etc. 12:13 The rainbow-colored rgba. 12:14 Well, rainbow-looking. 12:14 you mean the red to blue gradient? 12:14 Yeah, that. >.< 12:16 So...? 12:16 Absolutely not. That's meant to be unique to the XWN as well as the HeroVerse 12:17 Okay. 12:17 At least I am not an idiot taking it without permission or attribution. 12:17 Its not code, its an image anyways 12:18 Ah 12:18 I mean if you want to use the code with a different image by all means go ahead. 12:19 I am just updating the CSS in RHW and RHA. 12:32 Why don't you ever use your test wiki? 12:33 because this originally was my test wiki? 12:33 i have a plethora of test wikis 12:33 and i do use my "test" wiki, no one ever notices it though 12:34 Are we both talking about w:c:rickyspanish? 12:34 yeah 12:34 Are you Batman? 12:35 No, christopher nolan is. 12:35 You claim to not be Batman? I beg to differ... 12:39 Staff Y U No Merge yet >.> 12:39 IKR? 12:39 Whoa! Super Smash Flash 2 Demo updated! :o http://www.mcleodgaming.com/viewflash.php?id=6&type=game 12:40 I would be happier with SB4 info :v 12:41 I know. But this is an awesome update. 12:41 I will get more excited about SSB4 updates once I know what to expect of an update. 12:41 Fourth party characters? New stages? New modes? 12:46 An anime fourth party character in SSB4 would be awesome... 12:49 wont occur 12:49 and fourth party? 12:50 People can dream... Fourth party is any fictional character irrelevant to a video game-specific. 12:50 well if its in a fourth party then you can certanly know it will never be in it unless fanmade like mugen or JUMP Fest All Satrs 12:50 *Stars 12:52 or PVJ 01:19 Forgot I was on my bot account... 01:22 wheres the image that proves the mfc is useless 02:14 derp 02:59 mfc? 03:00 mantis flip coin 03:00 found it anyways 03:01 You deleted it, I think... 03:01 I mean, Clay and Jack Spicer jumped like 30 feet in the air in the second episode. 03:08 Why do you need it? 03:12 to prove to zach it had no use 03:12 He on BBW? 03:13 or...? 03:14 Also, why do we advertise Bey Blade Wiki but they do not advertise us? (difficult wording since you are a part both) 03:15 advertize? 03:15 Under affiliation. 03:15 http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation 03:16 Oh! Sorry. My bad... 03:16 Hmm... Is the Japanese Beyblade better than the English? 03:17 yup 03:18 Imma see if I can get into it. 03:18 I watch the English crap every effing morning... 03:19 the series is pretty much dead 03:19 theres really no "getting into it" 03:20 How is it dead? 03:20 And I meant, start watching the series. As in, of what there is. 03:22 the series ended in its home country 03:22 the manga and toyline did too 03:24 That doesn't mean I can't watch it. 03:25 ...I never thought of a rule against saying "dead chat". 03:26 its a, pardon my language, retarded term 03:26 if you wanna use it, use it elsewhere 03:27 Obviously. I only tolerate it. I mean, I have been tolerating stupidity at Dragon Ball Wiki for three months. 03:28 And also, I don't care about your language, if it is rude. Even if you are doing it just to be polite, I don't care if you say things like that. Just saiyan. 03:29 Yeah the problem with dead chat is it was said every 3 seconds 03:29 it became spam 03:29 and a rule against it had to be made 03:31 I wonder how much more traffic the wiki will get once Xiaolin Chronicles starts. 03:31 well we got 30K views when the spotlight about XC came up so who knows 03:32 I wish they would make another Rhythm Heaven game, both so I can play another fun RH game and so my wiki can grow. ._. 03:33 "your" wiki? 03:33 i thought someone else was the crat 03:34 Inactive. 03:35 She is busy with college. 03:35 i expect a RH for Wii U 03:35 I was hoping for one on the 3DS, 03:35 I don't even have a Wii U, nor would I want one. 03:36 Rhythm Heavens, imo, usually show the new features of a console, such as the DSi or Wii 03:37 True. 03:37 So likely, it will be on the Wii U. 03:37 But then again, SSB4 will be on 3DS and Wii U. 03:37 Who knows. 03:38 Also, what do you think of the updated CSS on RHW? 03:38 well SSB4 is meant to introduce synchronization between the consoles 03:38 like vita and ps3 03:38 havent seen it yet 03:38 w:c:rhythmheaven 03:38 I doubt SSB4 would be on a Sony system, having it is solely based on the Nintendo franchise. 03:39 No, I meant the purpose of it was to introduce cross system synch like what sony did with Vita and PS3 particularly with All Stars Battle Royale 03:39 Oh, I get it. 03:39 Anyway, what do you think of the new CSS on RHW? :3 03:42 Hello? 03:46 Ricky ping 03:49 hmm? 03:49 ...Answer my question, please... 03:49 was seeing css 03:49 its nice (y) 03:50 And the answers has a Flock Step Skin. 03:50 I just wanted the orange to stand out a bit more so I went with a semi-transparent background. 03:50 Gah, sorry for bugging you about RHW. 03:51 id try to get a better quality for answers wiki 03:51 I know. 03:51 I screenshotted an image from a Youtube video. I can't find another one with decent quality without the Perfect in the corner. 03:52 also why do you link to animanga chat :s 03:52 ... I do 03:52 Crap 03:54 Oh, please vote on the polls -- http://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yuzura 03:56 voted, gtg 03:56 Thanks Bye 2013 01 20